Stargazing
by cowboysrappin
Summary: "You're the star that lights up my night and points me in the right direction." Peter Quill was not the only Terran the Ravagers took, they also took a girl named Rebekah Black. Peter and Rebekah have always been close, being the only two Terran Ravagers. Eventually though, their relationship develops into something bigger.


"Let me g-" Rebekah shouted before she was cut off by the rough hand slapped over her mouth. The man's red skin clashed with his red leather clothing. The man had his arm wrapped around Rebekah, holding her tight against him. Another man was doing the same with Rebekah's friend, Peter. The two men with unnatural skin exchanged words in some language that wasn't earthly. When they finished, the one holding Peter half dragged and half carried him onto the huge ship that had come from space.

Rebekah tried to break free, but her ten year old self couldn't possibly break free from a full grown alien. She tried to scream, but it was muffled. Then a blue alien with some red thing on his head came out of the ship and spoke to the man holding Rebekah. They spoke for much longer than the man that took Peter did. This too was in some other worldly language. At the end, Rebekah was dragged onto the ship.

Rebekah desperately tried to break away, but she was nowhere near strong enough to. She was pushed into a room. Before she could try to get out, the door slammed shut and was locked. She banged on the door and yelled, trying to get their attention, to get them to let her and Peter go.

"Bekah, I tried. They aren't gonna let us go," Peter said softly behind her. Rebekah whirled around to find Peter in the same room.

"Why are they taking us?" Rebekah asked.

"I dunno." He shook his head. "Just my luck. First Mom dies, and now aliens are abducting us." There were still tears on his face. Just prior to the spaceship landing in front of them, Peter's mother, Meredith Quill, had died. Meredith had been friends with Rebekah's mother, Leah, for as long as Rebekah's could remember. They were there when Meredith had flatlined. Peter ran off to be alone, and Rebekah followed. That ended up being lovely for her.

Rebekah and Peter sat down, leaning against the wall, hugging each other. Peter cried on Rebekah's shoulder. Rebekah fought to hold in her own tears. She wanted to be there for Peter right then. She could cry later.

After what Rebekah was sure was an hour, the door was thrown open by the blue alien from before. A couple others were behind him. Rebekah couldn't help but notice the sidearms strapped to some of their thighs. The blue alien gestured to those with him to do something, and they came and grabbed the two humans. Peter tried to fight his way out of their arms and Rebekah yelled at the aliens. The aliens roughly placed something behind the humans' ears.

"They're online, Captain," the alien holdings Peter said.

Wait a minute, Rebekah thinks. I can understand them. The aliens let go of them and walked toward the door to guard it. One of them said something in some sort of communication system on their wrist, but it was too quiet to be heard in the back of the room, where Rebekah and Peter were.

"Those were language transplants, Terrans. We had to wait to download your language onto them," the blue one said. "I'm Yondu and I'm captain of this here ship."

"What do you want from us?" Rebekah asked, voice shaky.

"You're small. Good for thieving," Yondu said hesitantly. "Helps that you aren't some sorta child celebrities." One of Yondu's men whispered something to him. Yondu nodded. "Come here, kids. We're flying."

"Wait, we, we're going to space?" Peter asked in awe.

"What else did you expect, boy? Do I look Terran?" Peter and Rebekah followed as Yondu lead them out of the room. Peter and Rebekah looked around the ship in awe. Yes, they were pissed that they'd been abducted, but this spaceship was pretty cool. Yondu lead them to the cockpit. "Don't touch anything, kids. Ya don't know nuthin' 'bout anything here."

"Yes, sir," Rebekah, not sure how else to reply.

"Get on those chairs," Yondu said, pointing to some chairs. The humans climbed on the chairs that were not built for children, at least not human children. They put the seatbelts on, and an alien near them tightened the straps. Yondu sat down in the pilot's seat. "Have you kids been to space?"

"No, people can't just go to space!" Peter said. Only a select few were sent to space by NASA and the few other space programs in the world.

Yondu looked at Peter in confusion. "Only a few people are allowed to go to space," Rebekah explained.

Yondu rolled his eyes. "Terra sucks. Hold on, this will feel weird." He kicks the engines on and blasts out of the atmosphere. Rebekah gripped the sides of the chair as they soared through the void of space. Rebekah wildly looked through the windows in astonishment. Space is beautiful!

Suddenly it stops as the ship approached a larger ship. The smaller ship was guided into the larger one. "Uh, why am I getting a Death Star feeling?" Peter asked.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Rebekah agreed.

"What's a Death Star?" the alien next to Rebekah asked. This alien looked much more human, with white skin, not red or blue.

"It's from a movie," Peter groaned. The ship they were on landed inside the larger ship and the aliens dragged the humans onto the large ship. Rebekah and Peter were in awe by the spaceship, but still were wary.

The alien that asked about the Death Star put a strong hand on Rebekah's shoulder and began to forcefully steer her away from Peter. Rebekah tried to stop him from taking her away. "Rebekah!" Peter shouted when he realized what was happening.

"Ribakeh? Terra has weird names," Yondu said, not pronouncing Rebekah's name correctly. "Don't freak yourselves out, we're sending you two to bed. And you two are of the opposite sex, so you are definitely not sharing a room. What's your name, kid?"

"Peter Quill," Peter said confidently. "She's Rebekah Black."

"Why do Terran names always have to be so hard to pronounce?" an alien complained before Yondu glared at him.

"Stop going crazy over this, Terrans. You'll see each other in the morning."

Rebekah wasn't truly convinced, but all of the aliens had guns and she didn't. Except for Yondu. Why doesn't he have a gun? She let the alien that looked much more human take her down the hallways of the ship. They stopped and the alien pressed a button. The door in front of them slid open and the alien gently pushed her in. The room had a bed large enough for a full grown man. A desk and chair were next to it. A small dresser was there as well. "I'll wake ya up in the morning when it's time to eat, Ribakeh Blake," the alien said.

"No, it's Rebekah Black," she said slowly, emphasizing each syllable.

"Rebekeh?"

"Almost, but with an ah sound at the end."

"Rebekah?" She nodded. "Blaack?"

"Maybe not as much emphasis on the vowel." The alien corrected himself and beamed down at Rebekah when she gave him her approval. She proceeded to teach him how to say Peter's name as well. "And who are you?"

"Kraglin, Rebekah, I'm Yondu's second hand man," the alien introduced himself.

"Great! Then you can tell me why y'all kidnapped Peter and I!"

"Maybe when you're older!" Kraglin said. "For now, get some sleep!"

Several Years Later, 2014

"A long, long time ago

I can still remember how that music used to make me smile

And I knew if I had my chance

That I could make those people dance

And maybe they'd be happy for a while

But February made me shiver

With every paper I'd deliver

Bad news on the doorstep

I couldn't take one more step

I can't remember if I cried

When I read about his widowed bride

But something touched me deep inside

The day the music died

So bye, bye, Miss American Pie

Drove my Chevy to the levee but the levee was dry

And them good ole boys were drinking whiskey 'n rye

Singin' this'll be the day that I die

This'll be the day that I die."

Rebekeh quietly sings along with her walkman, one of the few things she had with her when the Ravagers had abducted her and Peter all of those years ago. Her voice is nothing like Bonnie Tyler, but she can carry a tune.

"Did you write the book of love

And do you have faith in God above

If the Bible tells you so?

Now do you believe in rock and roll?

Can music save your mortal soul?

And can you teach me how to dance real slow?

Well, I know that you're in love with him

'Cause I saw you dancin' in the gym

You both kicked off your shoes

Man, I dig those rhythm and blues

I was a lonely teenage broncin' buck

With a pink carnation and a pickup truck

But I knew I was out of luck

The day the music died

I started singing bye, bye, Miss American Pie

Drove my Chevy to the levee but the levee was dry

Them good ole boys were drinking whiskey 'n rye

Singin' this'll be the day that I die

This'll be the day that I die."

Rebekah sings quietly but with passion as she shoves supplies in her satchel. Medical supplies, anti-grav fields, holographic maps, glows, rations, etc. It would be a short trip hopefully, but Rebekah doesn't want to take any chances.

"Now for ten years we've been on our own

And moss grows fat on a rollin' stone

But that's not how it used to be

When the jester sang for the king and queen

In a coat he borrowed from James Dean

And a voice that came from you and me

Oh, and while the king was looking down

The jester stole his thorny crown

The courtroom was adjourned

No verdict was returned

And while Lenonn read a book on Marx

The quartet practiced in the park

And we sang dirges in the dark

The day the music died

We were singing bye, bye, Miss American Pie

Drove my Chevy to the levee but the levee was dry

Them good ole boys were drinking whiskey 'n rye

Singin' this'll be the day that I die

This'll be the day that I die."

Rebekah checks her weapons to make sure they are still working, still singing her favorite song with passion. Back when she lived on Earth, Rebekah's mother explained to her what this song meant. She can't remember some of the details anymore about the marching band, but it's a song about how, as the Cold War progressed, American music changed too. Rebekah has to appreciate the hidden meaning in the song.

"Helter skelter in a summer swelter

The birds flew off with a fallout shelter

Eight miles high and falling fast

It landed foul on the grass

The players tried for a forward pass

With the jester on the sidelines in a cast

Now the halftime air was sweet perfume

While the sergeants played a marching tune

We all got up to dance

Oh, but we never got the chance

'Cause the players tried to take the field

The marching band refused to yield

Do you recall what was revealed

The day the music died?

We started singing bye, bye, Miss American Pie

Drove my Chevy to the levee but the levee was dry

Them good ole boys were drinking whiskey 'n rye

And singin' this'll be the day that I die

This'll be the day that I die."

Yep, what does the football game mean? Probably something important to American history, but does American history really matter to Rebekah now? Other than the Holocaust, not much of Earth history seems important. The Holocaust is important due to Rebekah's heritage and what used to be her religion: Judaism. But it is very hard, it turns out, to uphold your beliefs on a ship where no one else has the same beliefs.

"Oh, and there we were all in one place

A generation lost in space

With no time left to start again

So come on, Jack be nimble, Jack be quick

Jack Flash sat on a candlestick

'Cause fire is the devil's only friend

Oh, and as I watched him on the stage

My hands were clenched in fists of rage

No angel born in Hell

Could break that Satan's spell

And as the flames climbed high into the night

To light the sacrificial rite

I saw Satan laughing with delight

The day the music died

He was singing bye, bye, Miss American Pie

Drove my Chevy to the levee but the levee was dry

Them good ole boys were drinking whiskey 'n rye

And singin' this'll be the day that I die

This'll be the day that I die."

Rebekah smiles. "A generation lost in space," unsurprisingly, has some extra meaning to her. This verse is also interesting. Everything in the song is an analogy. So the writer hated someone so much he that called them Satan. Rebekah throws the satchel on as she mentally makes sure she has everything.

"I met a girl who sang the blues

And I asked her for some happy news

But she just smiled and turned away

I went down to the sacred store

Where I'd heard the music years before

But the man there said the music wouldn't play

And in the streets, the children screamed

The lovers cried and the poets dreamed

But not a word was spoken

The church bells all were broken

And the three men I admire most

The Father, Son and the Holy Ghost

They caught the last train for the coast

The day the music died

And they were singing bye, bye, Miss American Pie

Drove my Chevy to the levee but the levee was dry

And them good ole boys were drinking whiskey 'n rye

Singin' this'll be the day that I die

This'll be the day that I die

They were singing bye, bye, Miss American Pie

Drove my Chevy to the levee but the levee was dry

Them good ole boys were drinking whiskey 'n rye

And singin' this'll be the day that I die."

Ready to go to Morag, Rebekah waits patiently for Peter to come ready. She leans against her desk and stairs out the window at the stars.

"Beautiful, aren't they?" Rebekah twirls around to find Peter there.

"Oh, I thought you were Yondu or someone," Rebekah says. She turns back to the stars. "The stars are the best part of this whole mess we got ourselves into."

"I personally think spaceships are pretty cool, but the stars are nice," Peter says as Rebekah rolls her eyes. "What song?"

"'American Pie" just ended, now I'm listening to "Killer Queen,'" Rebekah answers. "Should we go now?" Rebekah asks as she turns to Peter.

"Woah there, dynamite with a laser beam, we can stay a bit and stargaze if you're so intent on it," Peter says, referencing the chorus of "Killer Queen."

Rebekah rolls her eyes. "You're insufferable."

"Yeah? So are you!" Peter loosely wraps an arm around Rebekah, whose wearing a Han Solo shirt Kraglin had stolen from some pirates that had taken some things from Earth. He nudges her back to the window and they sit down together. Rebekah, the shorter of the two Terrans by a few inches, leans against Peter's shoulder as they admire the stars that can't even be seen from Earth. Rebekah takes one of her earbuds out and hands it to Peter, who puts it in his own ear. "Killer Queen" comes to an end, and "Staying Alive" takes its place. They smile and Peter sings along, which makes Rebekah laugh. The stars look like Christmas lights adorning the heavens. The Terrans continue to watch the stars for an hour.

Soundtrack

"American Pie"...Don McLean

"Killer Queen"...Queen

"Staying Alive"...Bee Gees

A/N

Hahaha

I made another book based off an rp OC

Hahaha

I don't know what's gotten into me

If you don't like '70's and '80's music, (a) why are you reading a GotG fic and (b) this fic is not for you

If you don't like "American Pie" this fic is not for you

I'll update when I can lol

Also y'all should listen to the music I have in each chapter. Trust me, this is my realm of song

Love y'all

Michelle


End file.
